How Could You?
by kriistiix3
Summary: How could you damage my new life and our relationship after all you admit your feelings to me and then you go off with another girl? How could you?"


**How Could You?**

**Summary: Ch 1 –** Is it time for me to start over? Should I?

**Author's Note: **I do not own the books or own the characters. I just made it up. Er… hopefully, people will like this fanfic story… reviews would be nice!

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Sunako-chan!" Oh jeez, what now? I'm watching my favorite horror movie and I get interrupted. I look to the door and the bright light…the creature of the light enters the room. OH I'M BLIND, my heart is racing and I'm already nose-bleeding.

"Yeah, what is it, Kyohei?" I asked and noticing he's holding a paper.

"We got invited to a ball tonight! A BALL! It'll start at 6:30pm. It's going to be fun!" I gape at him.

"What? Noooo, I can't be around with more creatures of the lights!"

"Aw who cares, don't worry; you'll stick with us!" Yuki chimed in. The landlady just walked in the room.

"Sunako, you're going to have to go. You need to be a lady every once in a while!" I should be growling but I didn't. I sigh, wishing she'd understand that it's not who I am. I like the darkness…and my best friends are all here (the skulls, etc.). Why can't anyone understand that?! I mean, I know tonight is my auntie's birthday and the boys wanted free rent but c'mon, it's called responsibility! Oh well, this is a first when I say yes instead of Kyohei dragging me all the way to a ball.

"Fine, I'm going." So I try to find a nice dress and my auntie clears her throat.

"Come to my room. I have something for you." I follow her to her room. She goes to the closet and… OH MY GOD. A silk lavender long gown and it's STRAPLESS. Oh this is torture. I want black. (I feel the need to glare at my aunt but I can't –growl-)

"This is your gown. Wear it and I'll do your hair." I'm wearing it but—

"Nope, do not cut my bangs." After I see a glistening shiny scissors in her hand, I shake my head.

"C'mon, tonight is a very special night. I mean, don't you want to start over? I know what happened because you told me and you need to get over him. I understand that you can't help it, can't help loving the darkness but you need to try something new, Sunako…you can't keep going like this. Just, please, do me a favor for once! You're beautiful, Sunako! You don't have to be in another relationship but you can be yourself, prettier and looking healthy, you know? Tonight's my birthday and that's why we're going to the ball. Please, Sunako… I'm getting old and I want you to be happy..." Her eyes start to swell up with tears

"I know, auntie... alright, I can try but if it doesn't work out in the future then don't stop me from going to the darkness, okay?" I sigh and let her cut my bangs… and I cry, of course, which isn't a surprise when I hear a clip, then another clip, and then another. Now she's using pins to stick it in my head and I don't know what she's doing but I hope she knows what she's doing. The final process is putting make-ups on… I rarely wear them and now I am wearing them…tonight. I'm wearing light-pink gloss on my lips and light blue/purple eye-shadows on my eyelids, and light pink blush on my cheeks. It does feel strange; kind of feel like I'm behind a mask but eh, it's just for tonight. I'm wearing black with diamonds straps high heels. I'M NOT USED TO IT. I walk wobbly and my auntie chuckles. She shows me how to walk and I follow her so I applaud myself for learning…how to walk. Hmm… this is scaring me.

"Oh, you're really beautiful, Sunako!" My auntie compliments me and applauds herself for making me gorgeous (I think).

"Thanks…I think." I get up and look at the long mirror stand and, you can say, I'm shocked. I didn't realize how skinny and curvy I am. I hum, with my hands on my hips, checking myself out in the mirror. WAIT, what am I doing?! I shouldn't care! The creature of the light is taking over me. I can't do that. I…must resist! If I can…

Auntie pushes me to go on downstairs, but I tell her to wait because I can't really do this!

"I can't do it, auntie. I don't want to be a laughingstock."

"Don't worry… just take deep breaths and you'll be fine." I nod at her and… I sigh, here I go…my hand's on the rail as I'm coming downstairs… I hear gasps. I hope that's a good thing.

-

-

-

-

**Author's note:** Sorry for a short chapter but I promise I'll write longer! :)


End file.
